De Sherlock Holmes y Dr John Watson, Detectives Asesores
by DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: La vida de John y Sherlock y todo lo que compartieron.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo I – Miradas.

La primera vez que John Watson vio a Sherlock Holmes lo primero que pensó es que este era demasiado pequeño y rosado. Esto puede deberse, claro, a que Sherlock solo tenía 4 horas de nacido. Alyssa Holmes era una vieja amiga de su madre, y aunque normalmente no frecuentaban los mismos aires, ambas se habían vuelto inseparables cuando se enteraron del embarazo de la más joven. Harry le dijo que eso se debía a que su mamá estaba resentida por no poder tener más bebés y que por eso ayudaba tanto a la mujer morena de vestidos caros. Pero claro ¿qué iba a entender John de eso, si solo tenía tres años? Si ni siquiera sabía describir a su madre. Estelle Watson era una figura incierta en su vida, desde que tenía memoria había sido Harry quien había cuidado de él, y que su madre de pronto decidiese que lo mejor era llevarlo al hospital porque su _amiga_ estaba de parto no tenía mucho sentido en su cabeza. Tal vez eran las miradas ansiosas que les mandaba a el y a su hermana de vez en cuando lo que en verdad comenzó a asustarlos. Cuando la enfermera salió (quien sabe cuanto tiempo después) anunciando que podían entrar a ver a la mujer que tanta curiosidad le daba a John su madre casi los deja tirados en la sala de esperas, de no ser porque Harry se aferró a su mano y lo llevó casi como si fuera un bolso les habrían cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Alyssa era una mujer muy bonita, tenía los ojos de muchos colores, a veces azules, a veces verdes, a veces grises y a veces todos, tenía el cabello pelirrojo profundo, casi como un tuli-cosa de esos que la señora McTaggert planta en su jardín, y tenía pecas, pero estas eran tan pequeñas que al principio no se dio cuenta. Cuando John la conoció la mujer le miró tan fijamente que parecía que quería atravesárlo, desde entonces a John le da un poco de miedo, pero, no obstante, Alyssa nunca lo ha tratado mal. Y ahora sostenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, envuelto en una manta azul, que contenía al ser humano más pequeño que hubiese visto en su corta vida, no es que John no hubiese visto bebés antes, pero este era tan pequeño y tan rosado que comenzaba a preocuparse.

Ahí también estaban Sherrinford y Mycroft y mayor se acercó a ellos para saludarlos. A John le gustaba Mycroft, el siempre le sonreía y le daba caramelos cuando su madre no lo estaba mirando, pero era un poco demasiado aburrido para su gusto, como si fuese un adulto a pesar de tener la misma edad de Harry. Sherrinford por otro lado siempre se burlaba de él y decía que no quería tener que lidiar con un mocoso que no hacía más que llorar, por lo que procuraba no acercarse a el. Mycroft le ofreció ayudarle a cargar a su hermanito y el asintió entusiasmado. Sherlock (se llamaba el bebé) tenía las manos y los pies cubiertos por manoplas verdes y tenía la cara suavecita, no abría los ojos y tenía un solo mechón pelirrojo adornando su cabeza.

John pensaba cuidarlo muy bien.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo II – Deduciendo.

Sherlock entabló una conversación en condiciones con John cuando tenía cinco años y John ocho, e incluso entonces el menor ya presentaba "comportamientos suicidas" como le gustaba decir al rubio desde que leyó sobre eso en un libro de la escucha que no se suponía que leyese él pero que uno de quinto le pasó. A pesar de que Alyssa y Estelle eran muy unidas, esta última no había vuelto a pisar la Mansión Holmes desde hacía dos años – una maldita pelea – prácticamente había escupido Harry cuando cuando le preguntó, sin embargo, ahora la mujer pretendía volver de volver como si nada hubiese pasado, y a pesar de que John solo tenía siete años, sabía que no era precisamente porque extrañase a su amiga o porque se sintiese nostálgica como estaba diciéndole Estelle a Alyssa en ese mismo momento, sino por algún problema de causa mayor con el que no podría lidiar sin su ayuda. Su madre espera poder aprovecharse del dolor de la viuda (si, viuda, Alyssa Holmes había perdido a su esposo hacía menos de seis meses) tal vez conseguir vivir allí un tiempo, con sirvientes a su disposición que se encargasen de las cosas que ella no quería. No soportó por mucho tiempo esta charla y tuvo que salir del enorme recibidor, Harry no estaba allí con ellos, había tenido que quedarse en la secundaria y ya se le habían acabado las excusas para faltar (sabía, a diferencia de John, que si Servicios Infantiles se enteraban de la forma en que su madre los cuidaba iban a llevárselos y, muy probablemente, iban a separarlos) estuvo un rato vagando por los pasillos del ala norte (que era donde se hallaba el recibidor) hasta que el aburrimiento le hizo comenzar a abrir las puertas que encontraba a su paso.

Cuando llevaba un rato en eso se encontró con un cuarto completamente azul, con una cama enorme con cortinas verde esmeralda, había, en el suelo, una gran cantidad de juguetes como barcos piratas y espadas de madera de diferentes colores, medallas libros y demás, sobre la cama se encontraba un avión con líneas azules en sus alerones y un modelo a escala del Reloj Astronómico de Praga, el dueño de la habitación se encontraba colgado de piernas del barandal de las cortinas y tenía las manos entrelazadas contra su mentón. John sintió que iba a darle un infarto cuando vio al niño de cuatro años de esa guisa - ¡Hey, bájate de allí! - le reprendió caminando en dirección a la cama. El niño apenas y lo miró, abriendo los ojos apenas para mirarle sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo en bajar - ¿qué no me escuchaste? ¡bájate de ahí! ¿que piensas hacer si te caes de la cama desde semejante altura? - continuó el niño mayor. El pequeño pelirrojo simplemente se limitó a alzar una ceja antes de impulsarse para sentarse, ayudándose con una de las vigas de madera a ponerse de pie en el filo - ¿quién eres tú? ¿porqué estas en mi cuarto? - le gruñó el niño sin dejar de mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Soy John, el hijo de Estelle Watson – se presentó, sintiendo un sudor frío bajarle por el cuello ante la idea de que el pequeño Sherlock se cayese - ¿la mujer que quiere sacarle dinero a mi madre? - golpe bajo, el rubio suspiró – no creo que mi madre quiera eso exactamente – replicó, avergonzado – si, bueno, eso es verdad, la señora Watson planea conseguir un lugar en nuestra casa, probablemente recurriendo a la lástima y al actualmente delicado estado emocional de su madre, pero a juzgar por tu cara tu no estas de acuerdo con eso, a pesar de que lo más probable es que no hayas comido en condiciones desde hace dos semanas y que todo el dinero que a estado entrando a tu casa desde hace seis meses viene de lo poco que el novio de tu hermana puede darles sin que sus padres sospechen nada.

Decir que John se asombró sería quedarse corto - ¿cómo sabes eso? - le preguntó con la voz temblorosa. El niño se dejó caer desde la viga hasta el colchó, casi causándole un infarto al mayor – la zona bajo tus ojos está hundida, tu ropa está comenzando a quedarte floja, a pesar de que fue claramente comprada a tu media, por tu hermana, seguramente, y tu mentón está ligeramente más marcado que el de un niño de tu edad, lo que demuestra que ya llevas una cantidad considerable de tiempo sin comer, sin dinero no hay comida, y si tu madre está aquí pidiendo asilo es porque bien no es capaz o bien no quiere tener un trabajo, su ex-esposo y tu padre se niegan a mantenerlos, por lo que alguien de confianza debió pasarles el dinero, no un adulto, ni tú ni tu hermana confían en ellos debido a un arraigado miedo a Servicios Infantiles, tal vez debido a una temporada con ellos, así que debió ser alguien de su edad, la de tu hermana por supuesto, pero ninguno de los dos tiene demasiados amigos, así que un novio es la opción más factible, las niñas tienden a confiar demasiado en sus parejas.

\- fascinante – exclamó John, los ojos marrones abiertos de par en par. Entonces pasó algo extraño, Sherlock comenzó a abrir mucho los ojos de forma graciosa, y su cara (muy, muy blanca) comenzó a sonrojarse - ¿qué? ¿en verdad piensas eso? - preguntó el menor al borde del tartamudeo. Ahora fue el turno de John de no entender nada - ¿cómo que si de verdad pienso eso? ¡pues claro, has sabido un millón de cosas sobre mi con solo mirarme, es impresionante! - observó la cara de desconcierto del menor – asumo que no te lo dicen mucho – se burló un poco John.

\- la verdad es que no – murmuró avergonzado el niño.

\- ¿y que te dicen?

\- Mycroft no me deja repetir esa palabra

John sonrió, decidiendo que le agradaba el niño - aunque la verdad, si te equivocaste en algo – le dijo de forma muy seria, aguantando la risa. Sherlock frunció el ceño - ¿en qué?

\- Harry no tiene novio, tiene novia


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo III – Compañero.

\- ya no vamos a vivir con mamá – la verdad es que al principio le costó entender un poco lo que acababa de decirle Harry ¿que no iban a vivir con su mamá? Entonces ¿donde iban a...? John sintió que le daban una patada en el estomago - ¿nos van a separar? - preguntó el rubio con la voz temblorosa, sintiendo como se le aguaban los ojos, su hermana se sobresaltó - ¿qué...? ¡Oh, dios, Johnny, no! No, no, no, no... ¿crees... crees que estaría tan tranquila si te fueran a llevar lejos? - le preguntó. La verdad es que Harry se veía de todo menos tranquila, seguía muy tensa y a pesar de que su piyama rosa se veía muy cómoda (al igual que la de él, azul claro) a veces miraba el fijo de la camisa como si quisiera arrancársela, y no pudo evitar decírselo – no pareces muy tranquila – le acusó, a lo que la morena gruñó, la verdad es que no, no estaba feliz en lo absoluto, no quería que aquella bola de idiotas les tuviera lástima, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Su madre cometió la estupidez de tratar de estafar a una persona que no se conmovía con sus ojitos de cordero degollado y ahora Alyssa Holmes le había dicho que si, que ellos podían quedarse en la mansión todo lo que quisiesen, pero que ella tendría que volver a su pequeño departamento sin calefacción y conseguir un trabajo porque no pensaban mantener, la mujer se había puesto roja de indignación, pero no podía refutar si quería seguir manteniendo su imagen de amiga dedicada, por más que la repugnase.

Le asqueaba tener que vivir de limosna, pero era lo que les tocaba, Alyssa le había dicho que podían hacerlo que quisieran siempre y cuando no interfiriese con sus asuntos y no provocasen grandes desastres, si hacían cualquier cosa para meterse en problemas era su asunto, no suyo, por lo que seguían por su cuente, solo que por lo menos ahora tenían comida y una casa, y no tendrían que caminar dos horas a la parada de autobuses más cercana para poder llegar a clases – no lo estoy, imbécil, pero es lo que nos toca, mamá no pudo escoger un mejor momento para ser una perra, y lamentablemente esta vez no lo digo con ironía, Clara ya no puede pasarnos dinero y en la escuela ya están comenzando a preguntar, si no hubiésemos venido para acá lo más probable es que hayamos tenido a la policía tocándonos la puerta dentro de nada – murmuró Harry, mirando a los ojos a su hermanito. John asintió y se acurrucó más contra su brazos, la morena lo jaló más cerca y los tapó mejor con la sábana antes de abrazarlo – te quiero hermanito – le sonrió, dejando un beso sobre su frente – yo también te quiero Harry.

Si John se hubiese quedado despierto tan solo unos minutos más, hubiese visto a Sherlock colarse dentro de la habitación con un pañuelo azul y una nota en la mano, las cuales dejó en la mesa de noche del rubio, justo donde sabía que sería lo primero que vería al levantarse.

 _3:00pm casa del árbol, no tardes._

 _SH._


	4. Capítulo 4

\- ¿Entonces, qué pasa? - preguntó el rubio mirando como el pequeño pelirrojo se balanceaba entre las ramas del bonito abedul que había en jardín. La Sra. Holmes le había reportado enfermo en el colegio antes de acariciarle el cabello como si nada y desaparecer por su despacho. John en verdad no entendía lo que pasaba con los Holmes. La señora era un misterio, Mycroft casi nunca estaba en casa, a Sherrinford le tenía miedo por lo que procuraba evitarlo y ahora Sherlock se metía a su cuarto en medio de la noche y lo citaba allí. No que le molestase, en realidad le caía bien Sherlock y ese lugar era muy bonito, pero no entendía la actitud del pelirrojo, era como si lo estuviese sometiendo a una prueba - tengo algo que proponerte - le dijo mientras se colgaba de una de las ramas justo como había hecho en la cama el día anterior - ¿qué será? - interrogó y al parecer lo dio algo bueno porque de repente el chico parecía muy satisfecho.

\- quiero que seas mi socio – le respondió mientras descendía, al fin, dignándose a rebajarse a su condición de mortal (y dejando de arriesgarse el cuello). El mayor no entendió nada ¿su socio? ¿que quería decir con eso? Al parecer su cara lo dijo todo sobre su desconcierto porque el pelirrojo continuó – nunca se me a dado muy bien tratar con la gente, es más, puedo decir que no hay nada más molesto, pero lamentablemente es algo que necesito si voy a ser el mejor detective consultor de la historia (y el único, además). Tu, por algún motivo, aunque ni la quieres ni te agrade, eres un imán de atracción, y sabes tratar con la gente de forma que esta no sea tan fastidiosa, yo necesito a alguien así, alguien que sea capaz de enamorar a la profesora Blackglass el suficiente tiempo para que olvide que su esposo se está acostando con su hermana para que me deje pasar a los laboratorios sin tener que soportar sus quejas sobre los "hombres de hoy en día", te necesito John Watson – declaró con aspecto solemne, como si fuera de vital importancia lo que estaba diciendo y no hubiese admitido que lo quería para cubrir sus trastadas.

Al principio John pensó en no contestar, después de todo, Sherlock solo era un niño caprichoso y difícilmente creía que su idea de ser "socios" durase más de una semana (dale nueve días), así que simplemente se encogió en hombros, decidiendo que sería interesante probar - ¿porqué no? Sospecho que aunque me negase sabrías encontrar la manera de convencerme – le sonrió, extendiendo su mano en dirección al pelirrojo. Sherlock, por un ínfimo segundo, segundo, se permitió a si mismo lucir asombrado, no creía que convencerlo resultase tan fácil, pero esto no duró mucho, rápidamente recompuso su rostro en su ya conocida máscara de superioridad antes de devolverle el apretón de manos al rubio, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente en todo momento, deduciendo cada aspecto en lo que su (en ese entonces) escasa habilidad le permitía, en situaciones así lamentaba no ser Mycroft, el mayor tenía mucha más experiencia que él y sabía desglosar mejor la información obtenida mediante el arte de la deducción.

\- es un trato – declaró al fin.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo V – Contra todo y más allá.

Si John no esperaba que el interés de Sherlock sobre su persona no durase más de una semana, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse cuando, pasado este tiempo y un poco más, el interés de Sherlock no solo se mantuvo firme, sino que pareció aumentar después de un tiempo. Claro que de vez en cuando peleaban y Sherlock tenía uno de sus muy característicos ataques de aburrimiento generalizado, pero en todo ese tiempo, en medio de experimentos y berrinches y largos días de silencios profundos, en menor se aseguró de que siempre hubiese un elemento que se mantuviese invariable: John. Ya fuese asistiéndole, regañándolo, dándole apoyo o simplemente estando allí John se había convertido en parte sustancial de la vida del menor de los Holmes y, sin saberlo ni quererlo, este también lo había hecho en la vida de John. Al principio de atemorizó un poco. Después de todo, con Sherlock nadie sabía que podía pasar a continuación y siempre que este tenía uno de sus típicos ataques no podía evitar pensar que ese era el día en que el pelirrojo al fin se hartaría de su presencia. Un día, el menor comenzó a buscarlo en la escuela y, maravillados, sus profesores hablaron con Alyssa sobre el aparente "avance social" que estaba logrando Sherlock. La mujer no comentó nada, más le recordó a su hijo la importancia de no buscar más problemas que provocasen que los profesores dejasen de pensar eso. Al principio no entendió nada, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, el menor ya había negociado con su madre ser transferido al ala contigua de su edificio de clases, con los créditos académicos que Sherlock reunía tenía suficiente como para adelantarse un par de años a John, pero según le había dicho a su madre: no le valdría de nada sin su frente social (dígase John). Alyssa le había explicado que solo hablaría con el director siempre y cuando no volviese a buscarse problemas graves ya fuese destruir el laboratorio o llamar incompetentes a sus profesores, para sorpresa suya y de su hermana, el pelirrojo asintió, murmurando que, después de todo, debía saber con que tratos insistir y con cuales conformarse.

Sherlock había tomado por costumbre ir a verlo en su habitación (temporal, y ahora Harry dormía en la habitación contigua) fuese la excusa que fuese, todo se reducía a lo mismo: como Sherlock quería, Sherlock lo hacía. No era demasiado molestos, más hallá de los días en los John tenía algún deber o lo que sea y su compañero terminaba exigiendo atención (a veces se tenía que recordarse a si mismo que pese a que Sherlock no actuase como tal la mayoría del tiempo, no dejaba de ser un niño). Dado que ese era un día relativamente tranquilo el pequeño rubio pensó que lo mejor sería aprovechar de preguntarle a Sherlock aquello que le había estado picando desde hacía un tiempo. Después de todo, nadie nunca dijo que no podía preguntar. Aprovechó que el niño parecía absorto en uno de esos libros de química que tanto parecía gustarles y preguntó - ¿porqué le pediste a tu madre que te mudase de ala en la escuela? - si tenía suerte tal vez Sherlock no lo habría escuchado y podría fingir que jamás abrió la boca. Pero claro, la suerte de John no podía ser tan buena.

El pelirrojo alzó los ojos (a veces grises, a veces azules, a veces verdes y a veces amarillos) para mirarle y alzó las cejas hasta casi el nacimiento del cabello - ¿qué? Creo que no entendí bien que dijiste – se excusó, aunque algo le dijo que había escuchado perfectamente bien lo que había dicho, y eso solo lo hizo más vergonzoso. De pronto John sentía toda la cara caliente y quería que la tierra se lo tragáse – b-bueno, ya sabes, s-s-solo quiero saber porque el cambio tan r-r-repent-repentino, en ningún momento d-dijes que quisieras cambiar de ala e incluso mencionaste que te convenía que quedase cerca de los l-l-laboratorios... - si, ahora definitivamente parecía una antorcha, debía verse ridículo con el cabello amarillo brillante y la cara color granate.

\- no hagas preguntas estúpidas – le reprendió Sherlock antes de volver a su libro. Eso, por algún motivo, enfureció a John - ¡puede que para ti sea estúpido, pero no para mi! ¡a diferencia de lo que crees no todos opinamos o pensamos como tú, así que te agradecería que dejes de ser un maldito idiota! - le gruñó, sonando como un cachorro rabioso, puro diente y mucho malestar. Esta pequeña demostración de coraje pareció sorprender a Sherlock, que ahora le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿me llamaste idiota? - preguntó ahora sorprendido - ¡porque es lo que eres, por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo, no te pido que actúes como un pelele, pero por lo menos podrías darme un poco de respeto! - se quejó, escondiendo un poco la cara. Sherlock sería menor que él, pero en definitiva era mucho más maduro la mayoría de las veces. John había sido demasiado golpeado en ocasiones anteriores como para no explotar.

El pelirrojo se arrastró hasta su extremo en la cama y se quedó muy cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para alejarse de un salto en caso de que John optase por pegarle un puñetazo – John, le pedí a mi madre que me mudase de ala para poder estar cerca de ti, pensé que era obvio – le explicó, sintiendo como se le calentaban las orejas, en verdad, debía aprender a controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, Sherrinford ya había encontrado unas cuantas fibras sensibles que golpear al sentirse vengativo y no quería darle más. John, por su parte, levantó la cabeza con cierta rudeza al escuchar eso ¿cómo que para estar cerca de él? - ¿qué quieres decir? - le preguntó un poco más que confundido.

\- bueno, te dije que eres mi frente social, sin ti, lo más probable es que vuelva a quemar los laboratorios en menos de una semana, y aunque no estemos en la misma clase, por lo menos tu presencia sería más inmediata. No con esto quiero decir que vaya a hacerte caso, pero al menos podrías distraerme lo suficiente como para no llegar a esos extremos – John seguía sin saber que decir, así que solo se lo quedó mirando – por supuesto, eso te acarreará uno que otro problema, principalmente porque una vez que estemos en la escuela serás _mio,_ y eso... ¿John? Quita esa cara, pareces estúpido, sinceramente...


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo VI – Contra todo y más allá, Parte II.

Tener a Sherlock a pocos metros de el mientras estaban en la escuela no era tan malo (y es que, oye ¡había pasado una semana sin volar los laboratorios) John nunca había sido especialmente sociable pero sabía tratar a la gente y a Sherlock _de verdad_ parecía más calmado que antes, claro, seguía gruñéndole a la gente y mirando a todos como si no le sacasen cabeza y media de alto, pero no se quedaba dormido en clases y no llamaba idiotas o incompetentes a sus profesores y no se había vuelto a meter con el coeficiente intelectual de sus compañeros. Y aunque eso no cambiase el hecho de que fuera del aula seguía intratable y con la única persona con la que se podía decir que mantenía una conversación decente era John (si es que se les podía llamar decentes) daba cierta tranquilidad saber que el mundo podía seguir girando y Sherlock no llegaría con morados o marcas de manos en el cuerpo, con la cara hinchada por los golpes o una pierna claramente lastimada. Si, lo mejor era procurar que las cosas siguiesen así.

\- ¿por qué lo soportas? -escuchó que le preguntaban, John, confundido, apartó la vista del libro que llevaba rato fingiendo leer (había estado más concentrado en Sherlock buscando insectos y que no se fuese mucho hacía los edificios de sexto) y se dio cuenta de que, sentada a su lado, estaba Mary Morstan. Mary era nueva, era rubia y tenía los ojos azules, las mejillas rosadas y era muy bonita, tenía esa clase de lindura que hacía que los niños de su clase quisiesen halarle el cabello o esconderle escarabajos en el bolso. John pensaba que ser Mary no era fácil – disculpa ¿puedes repetir lo que dijiste? No te estaba escuchando – le dijo el rubio, cerrando el libro poniéndoselo en las piernas. Sherlock se trepaba en los postes siguiendo una abeja.La niña parecía contrariada, de estar Sherlock junto a ellos de seguro no dudaría en señalar lo "extrañada que debía de estar la señorita Morstan de encontrar a alguien que no se tire a lamerle las botas".

\- te decía que no entiendo como soportas a Holmes, digo ¡es molesto, gruñe y contesta mal y no para de decirles a los profesores que son incompetente o inútiles y que el darías las clases mucho mejor que ellos! ¿quién querría pasar su tiempo con alguien así? - se quejó la rubia, y John no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño – uno pensaría que siendo tan inteligente sabría cerrar la boca...

\- Sherlock podrá ser muy inteligente – la interrumpió John – pero eso no quita el hecho de que es un niño, y no digo que nosotros no lo seamos, pero el es menor y no entiende las cosas como nosotros, por lo cual debemos guiarle y explicarle, cosa que, dicho sea de paso, ninguno de ustedes se molesta en hacer, así que si no te importa, por favor, guardate tus opiniones, porque además de todo, Sherlock es mi amigo – le dijo el rubio a la niña, molesto. Mary le miró, con la cara roja hasta el nacimiento del cabello (no sabe si de vergüenza o indignación o porque claramente estaba conteniendo la respiración) y antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para decir algo la voz de Sherlock los interrumpió - mira John, es una _Augochloropsis metallica_ , hembra, sino me equivoco, escuche que están haciendo un estudio sobre su reproducción, cría y desarrollo en el laboratorio que queda a unas cuadras de aquí, ya sabes, donde realizan estudios entomológicos, debió haber escapado, la seguridad de esos sitios es una autentica porquería – parloteó el pelirrojo poniéndole el frasco donde había metido la abeja en las manos. John le sonrió, olvidándose de Mary por un segundo mientras le escuchaba quien sabe que sobre su reproducción y cuando quiso darse cuenta la rubia llevaba rato de haberse ido. Entonces se fijo en que el menor se había callado y le miraba fijamente.

\- no soy un niño que necesites cuidar ¿sabes? - le dijo Sherlock, alzando una ceja como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, John le miró por un segundo antes de golpearle la cabeza - ¡au! - se quejó ahora el otro, mirándole entre molesto y sorprendido.

\- ni se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo ¿de acuerdo? - le gruñó el rubio antes de que pudiese replicar nada – si _eres_ un maldito niño y _si_ necesitas que te cuide, pero no creas que lo hago por hacerlo, te cuido porque eres mi amigo y yo a mis amigos los cuido, tengan la edad que tengas, así que o te aguantas o te buscas a alguien más – le gruñó, rojo hasta el nacimiento del cabello por haber tenido que decir eso en voz alta, entonces se fijo en su reloj y vio que ya casi era hora de que fueran por ellos – vamos a la entrada, Mycroft debe estar por llegar – murmuró levantándose y dejando al pelirrojo sentado en la banca, aun con la boca abierta - ¿te piensas quedar ahí?


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo VII – La vida de pirata es para mi...

Una cosa que definitivamente John a lo largo de su vida procuró no olvidar fue que Sherlock, en efecto, fue un niño, y como todo niño tuvo sueños imposibles, que olvidó cuando fue creciendo y perdiéndole en interés a todo lo que no beneficiase su trabajo, muchos de estos sueños quedaron guardados (si es que no fueron eliminados) en algún rincón oscuro de su palacio mental, pero John no los olvidó, pues había una parte de él (la nostálgica y soñadora, la que Harry le decía siempre que lo hacía ver como un viejo) guardaba especial cariño por esos momentos, y es que pocos pensarían que Sherlock alguna vez quiso ser pirata, y que como todo fanático se empapo del tema, de una forma muy propia suya: investigando, recolectando relatos, imágenes...

Fueron días y noches enteras leyendo, "dramatizando" (porque no Dios quiera que a John se le escapase la palabra 'jugar' porque Sherlock era capaz de echarlo del cuarto) de soltar cada teoría ridícula sobre la vida de los grandes personajes de la piratería a nivel mundial, sobre como vivieron, por quién fueron contratados, porque dimitieron o que pudo pasar con ellos después de desaparecer. Era una fascinación tan grande y vasta, tan insaciable que John nunca volvió a ver esa expresión en los ojos de Sherlock hasta muchos años después, cuando tenía un caso especialmente difícil, o cuando hacían el amor, con las sábanas enredadas en las piernas y los ojos del detective recorriendo su cuerpo con una fascinación casi científica.

Como sea, aun faltaban muchos años para eso, y el pequeño John no tenía forma de imaginarse lo que depararía de sus vidas, amarrado como estaba del mismo abedul en el que había encontrado a Sherlock, esperando a que él (o quien sea en realidad) se digne a ir a buscarlo y que lo desatase, maldiciendo por lo bajo y rogando que no fuese Harry la que lo viese así, porque era capaz de clavárle un picahielos en la frente a Sherrinford. Llevaba dos horas cuando Sherlock (que llevaba desde la mañana en su palacio mental) se dio cuenta de que no estaba y comenzó a buscarlo, y a partir de allí no pasó mucho para que le encontrase.

\- Sherrinford es un animal – gruñó por lo bajo cortando el nudo con la navaja que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo (robada al susodicho animal, si venimos al caso, Alyssa nunca dejaría que Sherlock andase con un arma blanca) – Sherlock, es un hermano – suspiró John, sin muchas ganas de reñirle principalmente porque el también pensaba que era un animal, solo que no lo decía en voz alta – ese neandertal no es mi hermano, Mycroft, por más que lo odie, _si_ es mi hermano, por lo menos él si tiene clase, Sherrinford no, es como un animal persiguiendo su propia cola, creo que no es mas inútil porque todavía no se decide entre fumarse ese puro de marihuana que tiene escondido bajo la cama, porque el whisky ya no ha arruinado bastante...

\- ¿Sherrinford metió marihuana a la casa y no se los has dicho a tu madre? - preguntó John, sorprendido más por eso que por el hecho de que el hermano de su amigo se estuviese drogando. De todas formas, ya Harry le había advertido que había poco que pudiesen hacer por él – oh, no te creas, me la estoy guardando para una... _ocasión especial,_ Mycroft también, si venimos al caso, el _bâtard_ a tenido suerte de que estemos de buen humor últimamente... ya te solté – le avisó, y, efectivamente, John sintió como sus brazos perdían el agarre y caían contra su costados, entumecidos y adoloridos. El rubio suspiró, frotándose las muñecas. Entonces el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado y le pasó un vaso donde sirvió un poco de jugo de manzanas que había traído con él.

– vele el lado bueno a esto John, por lo menos Sherrinford no nos molestá más hoy, conseguí en la biblioteca dos nuevos libros que de seguro nos servirán mucho en nuestra investigación, siempre y cuando la vieja de la biblioteca no comience a llamar a la casa de nuevo para que devuelva los libros...


End file.
